Post-its
by Moniii
Summary: Nick needs a phone, mabye not?


**A/N: First New Girl Fan Fic, wasn´t sure I was going to upload this, but so many of this fandom writers inspired me, so here goes nothing! Sorry for the grammar errors! english can get tough to write, its short but I hope you guys like it!**

Nick helped himself with an orange juice, mornings were always better with a fruity beverage; he thought while pouring what was left of the juice box into his glass.

"Hey man! Don´t you dare finish that up!" Winston startled him as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Winston I've told you a thousand times, don't fight me over juice I get free boxes of this thing as a bonus pay from the bar." Nick replied with a huge grin and quite proud to get at least some kind of bonus for his job as bartender.

Winston nodded his head in disapproval; Nick could just do better than bonus juice, so he prepared to lecture his friend for the twentieth time.

"Nick I know I may sound like Caroline trying to break up with you, but I really hope this time you listen to me man."

Nick looked at him and as he took a sip of juice he waved his arms at his friend to stop what he was about to say.

"Winston please don't give me the 'you need to save money/open bank account' lecture to me again." Nick said annoyed.

"Oh, so you have been listening." Winston replied, surprised that his friend had paid attention to his advice, he was definitely not taking it to practice, but at least he listened.

"Of course I did, but I've told you, I'm not gonna give into conspiracy! Nah ah!" Nick replied with a firm voice.

Winston considered his answer; he just really couldn't understand how Nick could make it around by living like a homeless, sure he wasn´t outside Dave, but he worried his friend would end there.

"Come on Nick! Just consider it, if you save up you could finally get stuff you have been needing, like a Smartphone." Winston really hoped he listened to him because the phone issue had gotten horribly annoying for him, especially for the past month.

Nick looked at his friend and just by him mentioning the phone; he got the point as to why his friend was grumpy this particular morning. He really needed to calm Winston down since the loft couldn't afford two grouches complaining all day, Jess would never approve and Schmidt would make them go to some kind of therapy; at that thought his face went into turtle mode and rapidly decided on how to put Winston in a better mood.

"Oh, now I get it. Listen Winston I know getting a hold of me this past month has been difficult since I drowned my phone on the toilet, but I promise, I think this time I have enough credit score to replace it, though I'm still not sure." Nick said proudly.

"Nick it hasn´t been difficult to call you, it's been impossible, and you know I don't mind if you borrow mine. Or I didn't until you started using it as a public phone man!" he replied annoyed.

Nick jumped backward as to avoid fight, if he knew one thing, was not to mess with angry Winston.

Winston calmed himself down and looked at his friend who seemed a bit scared at his outburst.

"I'm sorry man; you can keep using my phone, just stop making eighty minute calls to Jess! It's disturbing; you guys live in the same loft!"

As if on cue Jess entered the kitchen. "Hey guys" she said in her usual happy tone.

"Hey Jess!" they mimicked back.

Nick instantly brightened up at the sight of her and that pink robe.

"Jess would you back me up here? Winston is complaining about our calls, I don't think he's getting how important it is to constantly remind you not to leave the gas open and forget half of your teacher stuff." He said this quite seriously, since he knew Jessica Day could definitely manage to almost burn the loft after baking something nice.

"Oh come on Nick, the gas thing happened once, I'm not that helpless." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Actually Jess…actually no! I am not getting into your memory clumsiness topic." Winston said a bit desperate.

"Fine maybe I do need a bit of reminders, but you do too Nick! You called me the other day just to ask again which color towel was yours and which was Schmidts." she said calmly and remembered that particular phone conversation that had manage to get her out of a class since Nick kept telling her he was sure his towel was the blue one.

"Fine, this is what you two are gonna do." Winston added

"What?" They both replied

"Not use my phone for those kinds of calls, only emergencies! Come up with something else to make each other reminders."

With that Winston left the kitchen and headed to his room, leaving Nick and Jess thinking about other means of communication.

….

On Monday morning Jess was running late and hurrying while putting all she needed on her bag. It was these kinds of mornings that reminded her she shouldn't stay up so late Sunday nights doing what she had been doing. It only made her wake up late and in a hurry, and today of all days she couldn't be late.

She was to team up her students and make them work in different activities, so getting all the right material for class was very important this particular morning.

When she was about to leave the loft and hoping she wasn't forgetting anything, her eyes caught the yellow post-it placed on the door, she carefully took it down and read Nick´s messy letter.

_'You had a busy night woman! I know you are tiered, so don't forget your yarn =) '_

She smiled at the note touched by the knowledge that Nick knew that the last thing she put in her bag was that dam yarn. Quickly she ran to her room and got it.

…

Nick woke up glad that he had no errands for this particular day, though he had a feeling he did need to do something, but he shook the thought thinking it was all about the phone issue and made himself a mental reminder to go to the mobile place to see if he could get any kind of phone.

He turned on the tv set and was thrilled to realize there was a WD marathon. After watching a few episodes he got board so he decided to busy himself fixing stuff he was sure that wasn't working around the loft, like the old pipes.

When he got to his closet to get his toolbox, he saw a pink shiny paper on top of it, he took it off and realize it was a flower shape post-it and on it Jess' neat writing read

_'Thanks for the memo! Remember to pick Schmidt's invitation. And don't feed the stray cats…other wise they won't leave my car! ;)'_

Nick was now sure Jess was a savior; he had completely forgotten Schmidt asked him days ago to pick up some important invitation to who knows which douche bag convention. If he didn't go for it he was sure he would never hear the end of it from Schmidt. He smiled at the note and was grateful that Jess was thoughtful and quite the listener to remember this particular task.

…

Jess was tiered after the kids' activities; it took a lot of energy getting them to listen to instructions. Thankfully it was their recess time and her snack hour. She headed to the teachers room and opened the mini fridge to get her fruit, when she got a hold of her Tupper wear she noticed a blue post-it and a piece of chocolate were taped on the lid.

She didn't know how exactly Nick had gotten inside the school, but smiled at the thought of him going all James Bond along the hallways just to put this note on her food; and so she took the note and read

_'Jess you are the best! Please don't get lost on your way back home, see you later beautiful'_

Jess brightened up at Nick's gesture and couldn't quite believe he thought she had such bad memory when it was him who constantly suffered from memory loss.

…

After Nick went to the mobile place he decided to head straight to the bar since he started an early shift. He was unusually happy and knew it was due to the fact that he had found a way to communicate with Jess during his phoneless day. Well he was not phoneless any more he thought as he put his not so new phone on his back pocket. Yes he had been able to get a very cheap cell phone and that also made him quite proud, even if the thing looked like a prize from a cereal box, he knew he was making progress in his life.

"Hey Bob! How are things running?" Nick asked his colleague as he entered the bar.

"Hey Nick! I think you'll have a slow night, oh and Jess came by." He answered while cleaning up some glasses.

"She was here?" he asked, knowing she had come only for one reason, a post-it he thought excited and almost wanting to drown his new phone again in the toilet so this note thing would never end.

"Yeah, actually you just missed her; she said she needed to leave something for you." He replied.

He started to search for the note and couldn't find it, he was kind of getting frustrated, he didn't like the treasure hunt game thing. So he decided to get working and look for the note after closing time.

While working, Nick couldn't stop thinking where on Clyde's could Jess had put a post-it, after serving several rounds of whisky to a messy table of friends he suddenly wanted to punch himself since the answer to his question was more than obvious, he hurried to the bottles of liquor and when he found the pink wine he smiled widely "gotcha!" he said to himself.

_'Thanks for the chocolate, heaven in the palate! Get home safe'_

Nick smiled putting the note on his pocket and afterwards his shift went by pretty quickly.

…

Jess was moving side to side on her bed, she couldn't really sleep. After a while her phone vibrated, she reached for it and opened the text.

_Hey pretty can you open the door? Left my keys inside_

It was Nick´s number, she smiled at the fact that he finally went for a phone. She left her bed, got her pink robe and quickly walked to the door, when she opened it she saw him standing tiered.

He smiled at her and thought how much he loved that pink robe on her.

Not being able to finish his thoughts, he suddenly felt her lips crashing on his. He kissed her back passionately and wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his right hand up and down her back. Feeling her arms wrapped around him made him crazy and so he pulled her closer to him; his only thought dwelling on how amazing kissing her felt.

As they slowly catched their breath they smiled forehead to forehead.

"Well boyfriend, I think now we know who needs more reminders." She whispered to him, while letting go of his neck.

Nick chuckled at her words, grabbing her hand and leading them inside.

"Are you suggesting I'm helpless without you?" he replied teasing her.

"Just a little Miller." She said smiling at him. "And thank god you have a phone now! I would've let you in until tomorrow had you left a post-it under the door."

He looked at her intensely just loving how ridiculous that sounded; of course he would've knocked the door.

"Well I really loved our post-it day, I felt like a teenager." He said smiling back at her.

"Now look who is quoting Katy Perry." She replied while they entered her room "I loved our post-it day too Nick." She said kissing his cheek.

FIN


End file.
